


simply the best

by lovetodanceandshout



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Connor is an actor, Drabble, Episode: s04e06 Open Mic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kevin and Connor watch Schitt's Creek, Kevin is a nurse but it's hardly mentioned and isn't relevant to the plot, M/M, Schitt's Creek - Freeform, Schitt's Creek Spoilers, i only write self-indulgent fics apparently, me? combining my two favorite fictional couples? more likely than you'd think, simply the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetodanceandshout/pseuds/lovetodanceandshout
Summary: They’d started the show on a whim, off suggestions from Chris, Arnold, and a couple of castmates in Connor’s off-Broadway show. But they’d quickly gotten hooked, finishing the first season in one sitting.~Connor and Kevin watch one of the best episodes of Schitt's Creek together.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	simply the best

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! i was hit with a sudden wave of (election anxiety-induced) inspiration at 11 pm, and now at 12:30 am, i've written this. i proofread it once, but if there are any spelling or grammatical errors, i'm so sorry. nevertheless, i love schitt's creek, and i wanted to write something about kevin and connor watching it. ultimately, i decided to focus on a single episode, though it's one of my absolute favorites. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> contains spoilers for schitt's creek!

_you’re simply the best_

_better than all the rest_

_better than anyone_

_anyone i ever met_

In all of their years together, Connor had had the pleasure of sharing multitudes of bonding moments with his boyfriend. Concerts, Broadway shows, hours spent on the couch watching whatever tv show they were currently invested in. Of everything, though, watching Schitt’s Creek together was perhaps the fondest memory he had.

They’d started the show on a whim, off suggestions from Chris, Arnold, and a couple of castmates in Connor’s off-Broadway show. But they’d quickly gotten hooked, finishing the first season in one sitting. Connor had been a bit hesitant at first, but from the moment David’s pansexuality was discussed, he was all in. It was still so rare for him to find good queer representation on TV. Representation where the queer character was more than just a throwaway joke. He’d seen too many shows that were completely willing to use homosexuality as a joke, so many characters that fell to the Bury Your Gays trope. But David Rose? He had depth, personality, and deeply ingrained personal issues with the potential for immense character development. After all of that, Alexis’ hilarious albeit concerning stories, Johnny’s awkward and uncomfortable interactions with Roland, and Moira’s… Moiraness were all just bonuses.

Then Patrick Brewer joined the wacky ensemble of Schitt’s Creek, and the show Connor didn’t think could get any better suddenly meant so much more to both himself and Kevin. In a way, Connor saw himself and his boyfriend in the characters. David, like Connor, was unapologetically himself, sometimes acted impulsively and with emotion rather than logic, and they were both known to occasionally rock a good skirt. In contrast, Kevin and Patrick were more analytical. Practical. The “straight man” to their slightly more fanciful partners. They were uniquely themselves as well, of course, but Connor would never take finding a mlm couple that he could see his relationship in for granted. 

Kevin’s reasons for watching the show weren’t quite as deep as Connor’s, he knew. Of course, Kevin cherished the queer representation and admired the character development in each of the Roses, but he mostly watched the show because it always provided him with entertainment. An easy laugh.

~*~

That night, Kevin and Connor were once again settled in on their couch, covered in a blanket with a glass of wine each. Schitt’s Creek season 3, episode 6 queued on the TV. Neither of them had seen the episode yet, but Connor was excited by the episode’s name.

“Open Mic! Oh my gosh, Kevin,” he tugged on his boyfriend’s sleeve, “remember when we used to go to open mic ni-” he gasped as another realization hit him, “I heard that Noah Reid is a musician. Do you think we’ll get to hear Patrick sing?”

Kevin laughed and tugged Connor closer to him on the couch, kissing his temple before responding, “I dunno, babe. We’re gonna have to watch the episode to find out.” 

Connor had groaned dramatically as he hit play, taking a sip of his wine before resting his head on Kevin’s shoulder. The episode had them both in stitches, as each Rose went through their shenanigans. Connor spilled his wine from laughing when Alexis eagerly told Ray that “Johnny’s looking half-normal,” and they had to pause the episode to prevent a red wine stain on their blanket. They quickly settled back on the couch with a different blanket and freshly refilled glasses of wine to continue the episode, Connor shifting to lay his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

Then, the actual open mic night came, and the couple watched as the population of Schitt’s Creek crowded into Rose Apothecary, and Patrick stepped up to start the night. Kevin and Connor both chuckled at David and Moira’s initial reactions, but when Patrick began to sing, they both fell dead silent. Connor wordlessly took both of their wine glasses and set them on the end table, cuddling closer to Kevin as soon as he’d set them down. Tears stung at his eyes as David and Moira were brought to tears, and he could feel his boyfriend holding him a bit tighter. He inwardly cursed when Roland and Jocelyn interrupted the scene to tell Moira the sex of their baby. He didn’t _care_ about that baby when David Rose was being brought to tears by a touching tribute from his boyfriend. He glanced up and could see that Kevin was crying too. Of course he was, because who wouldn’t cry at the scene before them? Connor reached out and intertwined his fingers with Kevin’s, lifted their joint hands to his mouth to press a kiss to Kevin’s. As the song concluded, he felt the light pressure that he’d come to recognize as Kevin kissing the top of his head. Loving, lingering, _real_.

When the episode concluded, Kevin turned the TV off as Connor sat up and turned to face him. In an instant, they were kissing. There was an urgency to it, but the kisses weren’t charged by anything other than emotion and love for one another. After a few minutes of this, Connor sniffled and pulled back.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t keep making out with you while we’re both crying.”

Kevin laughed, and it was music to Connor’s ears. Kevin collected one more kiss before pulling back and taking Connor’s hands in his. Connor couldn’t keep another crop of tears from welling up in his eyes. 

“I just love their love so much,” he said through his tears, “it reminds me how much I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kevin’s response came immediately, with no hesitation. Every time was a reminder of how far they had come from hesitantly and tearfully confessing their feelings to one another under the hot Uganda sun. As Connor reflected on their past, Kevin had grabbed his phone and began searching through it.

“What are you doing?”

Kevin didn’t speak at first, instead standing up and pressing a button on his phone. Suddenly, Simply the Best was playing over their Bluetooth. The Schitt’s Creek version, to be precise. 

“Dance with me.”

“What?”

“Dance with me,” Kevin repeated, holding out his hands to Connor, who playfully rolled his eyes before taking them and allowing Kevin to pull him to his feet. The couple wrapped their arms around each other and swayed gently in their dark apartment, illuminated only by the moonlight seeping in through the window. They shared the occasional kiss through the song, but mostly spent the time taking in one another’s presence, crying, and swaying. 

~*~

The end of the song found them clearing away the wine glasses and retiring to their bedroom. Connor was already in his pajamas, so, after brushing his teeth, he climbed into bed and watched as Kevin changed from his scrubs to a red t-shirt and black pajama bottoms before joining him. 

“Goodnight, Connor,” Kevin yawned as he flicked off his lamp and leaned over to collect one last kiss.

“Goodnight, my love.”

Laying there in the dark beside the love of his life, Connor couldn’t help but smile and softly sing until Kevin fell asleep.

“Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams, Speak the language of love like you know what it means. And it can't be wrong, take my heart and make it strong, babe. 

“You're simply the best…”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! connor wears skirts because i say he does, and he calls kevin "my love" because i say he does.  
> also, i listened to noah reid sing simply the best on a loop for an hour and a half while i wrote this.


End file.
